


boss

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, CEO Jung Jaehyun, M/M, Office Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Taeyong is an intern at a printing company ㅡ the most productive in his department with no absences and has even a number of overtime records up his sleeves; he was the intern of the month twice.Until he meets the boss and Taeyong fucks up for the first time.





	boss

**Author's Note:**

> Um, it seems like I can't write anything that isn't explicit. Unbeta-ed, rushed, errors. Don't expect much but enjoy reading! ♡

Intern of the Month: Lee Taeyong  
  
Isn't it expected? Taeyong thinks as he passes by his small picture posted on the bulletin board. It's a little embarrassing, he's smiling awkwardly and he looks like a kid with that hairstyle. He wouldn't be hired with a pink ass hair so with a frown and two hundred sighs, he managed to dye it black before the interview.  
  
This month, he wants to be the best yet again and he has to be a little more hardworking than the past two months. If he does it again, who knows, the company might absorb him? Is being promoted to a high position possible on the first day of your job as an official employee of Jung Press Inc.?  
  
Working in the Human Resource Department is not as easy as some people (read: Nakamoto Yuta) think. Taeyong, as an intern has worked around the different functions. Not really, he has only stayed in the Talent Management Selection and a week on Compensation and Benefits because that shit is too much for his one and only brain cell left. Interviewing applicants and reviewing resumes is his favorite because he can test those brave souls with daunting questions (" _Is pineapple on pizza accepted or merely tolerated by the society?_ ").  
  
Aside from that, Taeyong responsibly follows orders and completes tasks given by his superiors as long as they're not being power tripping. Once, an employee asked him to buy their lunch and Taeyong took the money only to give it to their Junior Manager. He never saw that employee ever again.  
  
Taeyong can confidently say he's doing a great job lessening the department's workload and maybe he should ask for a raise in allowance. He deserves it after all. He's everyone's favorite, a crush of two or three ladies working on the second floor and he knows how their Junior Manager likes their coffee. It's a bonus.  
  
"Lee, can you please make two copies of these profiles? And then stack them in their folders. It's all in the cabinet, just look properly. Doyoung hasn't arranged them alphabetically." One of the HR staff gave him a couple of papers and Taeyong, being the expert in photocopy machines headed out of the office because the machine is somewhere down the hallway and it sucks, because this is a printing company, shouldn't they have more than one photocopy machine on the floor?  
  
He passes by the coffee maker and slams the papers on top of the photocopy machine. He's going to stay here for eight hours, he hopes this is not the only thing he's going to do today. Can't he just stay in Recruitment for the rest of his internship?  
  
"If this is what it takes to be the best intern next month, then I'll do it." He fixes his tie and while waiting for the papers to finish, he makes himself a cup of coffee because it's only 8:30, he's yet to fully wake up even though he looks dazzling like he got the beauty rest he deserved last night. It didn't happen, of course.  
  
Beep. Taeyong gathers the papers and makes his way back into the office when he collides against a broad back. The papers flew and his cup is now empty. Where did his coffee go?  
  
"Fuck!" Taeyong almost jumps in shock because the broad back he collided against is drenched in his coffee, the expensive coat is now colored brown and the man is now taking it off. Damn, it probably burns.  
  
"Holy guacamole-- s-sir, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Taeyong forgets the papers scattered on the floor and drops his cup, he'll clean that up later and flails because what the fuck is he supposed to do?  
  
"Lee! What did you do?!" Their manager, Mr. Moon is almost hysterical and Taeyong wants to cry, he fishes out his handkerchief and desperately wipes the coffee stain on the man's dress shirt.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't--"

"Mr. Jung, I'll take your suit. You can change in your office since you have another pair in there. I'll just drop this off at a laundry shop." An employee, who looks sophisticated enough (Taeyong assumes she must be a secretary of whoever) speaks and the man, who's apparently Mr. Jung sighs and runs his hand through his caramel hair. That looks nice.

The lady exits the office not without rolling her eyes at Taeyong and the man, Mr. Jung follows her out without sparing him a glance. That hurts, because Mr. Jung looks hot and Taeyong wants some attention. Though the man probably already hates him.  
  
"Lee, excuse me." Taeyong follows the source of the voice and finds their manager with a disappointed look. "It's one of the rare times he visits the department and this is what you do. How else are we gonna have another party now? He probably thinks we hire incompetent people."  
  
Taeyong eyes the papers on the floor and his coffee cup. "Well, who does he think he is to view us that way?"  
  
"It's the CEO. Jung Jaehyun."  
  
Taeyong is going to lose his intern of the month award.  
  
  


He doesn't meet the CEO again for the rest of the day. Taeyong is relieved because he doesn't know what might happen to him although it was an accident, no one wanted it to happen. He was sent to the Recruitment area only to encode the applicants' information. They didn't even let him interview for fear that he might say something unnecessary. As if the pineapple on pizza question isn't ridiculous.  
  
He goes home that day feeling more tired than usual.  
  
  


Taeyong thinks it's weird because for the following days, he sees Mr. Jung at least once on their floor, talking to some employee about something he will never know. The HR staff are wondering too because there is no need for the CEO to roam around and inspect anything especially in their office, where there are already two managers to supervise everyone.  
  
"Maybe there's a change in like, I don't know, office work?" Doyoung, another intern whispers while encoding new employees' personal information on his computer.  
  
"What are you even talking about?" Taeyong shakes his head and continues to arrange envelopes and folders, mind clouded with possible answers as to why the CEO is suddenly frequenting their floor. Maybe he's looking for Taeyong and he wants to make him pay for the damage to his suit. He hears Mr. Moon say something about liquidation but Taeyong doesn't register it because Mr. Jung enters the office and he tenses up, he doesn't turn around and Doyoung notices it. Taeyong ignores the look given to him.  
  
"I suppose you know about the upcoming celebration next month for the company's anniversary. It will be held at a hotel and you're all invited, of course. I don't want anyone absent, is that understood." The staff enthusiastically responds and Taeyong still hasn't made a single move. He's frozen and Doyoung is starting to worry.  
  
"Since that's settled, I need someone to arrange files in my office. My secretary is off-duty today. Anyone free enough to come with me?"  
  
Doyoung sits down and continues to type annoyingly fast on his keyboard, face too close to the monitor to convincingly look occupied.  
  
"Uh, you. Come with me. Leave those folders for the mean time." Taeyong lets his shaky eyes roam around and everyone is working, no one is getting up and he feels a nudge on his shoulder.  
  
Mr. Jung has his eyes on him. "You, Taeyong. Come with me."  
  
Okay, he is about to die.  
  
  


"I need everything arranged by date. Those are papers from the last three months. My secretary has finished quite a few so I expect that done by the end of the day. You can take breaks." Taeyong wipes his sweaty hands on his pants and reluctantly sits on the secretary's seat, the desk is a few feet away from the CEO's and Taeyong has a perfect view of Jung Jaehyun.  
  
Said man is now talking to someone on the phone while looking inside a folder. Taeyong thinks he looks handsome like that, brows furrowed in all seriousness and there's a few strands of hair falling over his eyes. Why hasn't he seen this man for the past two months he's working here?  
  
"You won't finish that if you keep staring at me, Taeyong." He almost loses his balance and fall off the chair but Taeyong composes himself and mumbles an apology before starting his work. Jung Jaehyun is watching him, he knows without even looking because he can feel it, the weight and heat of the man's gaze on him. It's a bit unnerving but Taeyong supposes it's normal, maybe the man is very meticulous and only wants him to do his work properly. But how can he, when Taeyong's object of earthly desires for the past few days since that incident is staring so intently at him?  
  
It feels like hours have passed but it's only been thirty minutes when the CEO stands up and approaches Taeyong's desk. Taeyong tenses up immediately and looks up when the man stops in front of him and leans in, palms flat on the edge of the wooden desk.  
  
"Have you bought a new suit?" There's a glint in Mr.Jung's eyes as he asks and Taeyong's head short-circuited. What suit?  
  
The other probably heard his loud thoughts. "The suit. Didn't you spill coffee on me? Or have you forgotten."  
  
"I thought the secretary had it cleaned? And no one told me about buying you a new one." He probably sounds rude but Taeyong really doesn't know about it, the secretary who obviously dislikes him didn't drop by.  
  
"Huh. I suppose she didn't tell you. What a prick, isn't she? That's why I fired her." Jung Jaehyun scoffs and makes no move of pulling away. Taeyong doesn't know whether he should tell the other that it's suffocating.  
  
"What-- fired? Since when? I thought she's off-duty?"  
  
Jung Jaehyun smiled, and though it doesn't look innocent or kind, Taeyong is smitten. "Just now. I said I don't need her anymore 'cause I got a new one."  
  
He finally pulls away and walks to the huge windows, necktie hanging loose. "Taeyong, come here."  
  
The intern is yet to ask why the CEO knows his name. He probably knows everyone in the company. Taeyong leaves his desk and approaches the man, stopping just behind him.  
  
"That suit is special to me. Given by my late father. But the coffee stain wasn't completely removed and the laundry shop ruined the material. I thought Melissa told you, but you're a clueless boy, aren't you." The man turns and smiles yet again. "It's quite expensive, too. So I have a little proposition."  
  
Taeyong, for the first time in his life, feels like running away because is the CEO going to harm his reputation now? Like, block him in all companies nationwide so no one hires him? Oh my god, how is he going to feed his family once this is over?  
  
"You know how to suck a dick?"  
  
This is it, it's really over, he's going to ruin his life and Taeyong won't get a decent job anymo-- what?  
  
"Excuse me? Mr. Jung, what did you say?" Taeyong's face is on fire. He knows what the CEO said and what the fuck, is that the proposition?  
  
Jung Jaehyun walks away and sits on the leather couch right at the corner of the room. He makes a scene of staring at Taeyong while unbuckling his belt and holy shit, that's totally hot and Taeyong is finally reliving one of his dreams. If this is really happening, then he won't let this chance go. He isn't Lee _Thot_ yong for nothing.  
  
His feet take him in between Jung Jaehyun's legs and he kneels, eyes not leaving the other's.  
  
"No questions? You wanna do this? Even Melissa would never." Taeyong frowns, reaches for the other's waistband and pops the button before slowly pulling the zipper down.  
  
"Did you also make her do this, Mr. Jung?"  
  
"Call me Jaehyun. And no, because I never wanted her to. Didn't see her that way." Jaehyun runs a hand through Taeyong's hair and the latter almost purrs because it feels nice to have his head caressed.  
  
"What does that mean? Then why me?" The zipper is pulled all the way down and Taeyong tugs, Jaehyun lifts his ass so the intern could pull his pants down.  
  
"Because I want to reward you for being so hardworking. You think I don't keep track of what's happening in this company? Everyone knows who you are, Taeyong. And I do, since the day you set foot in this building." Taeyong would be lying if he said his heart didn't speed up. So Jaehyun really knows who he is.  
  
"How are you sure I would do this?" The intern tugs the black boxers down and Taeyong gulps because holy shit, Jaehyun is so hard. And big.  
  
"I wasn't sure. I could say it was a joke if I didn't get the reaction I wanted."  
  
Jaehyun licks his lips and spreads his legs wider so Taeyong could scoot closer. Taeyong encloses his bony fingers around the base and it's hot, Jaehyun's cock is hot and it's throbbing, he's probably very horny now and Taeyong wastes no time by leaning down to lick around the tip kittenishly, his tongue shyly lapping around the swollen tip and he hears Jaehyun sigh, _that feels good, Taeyong,_ and the intern only wants to make his boss proud.  
  
He licks more, swirling his tongue and dipping it on the slit, making Jaehyun groan in response and Taeyong finally takes the cock in his mouth, little by little because Jaehyun is blessed in the size department. Taeyong starts to bob his head, tongue pressed flat on the underside of Jaehyun's thick cock and he does this for a short while before relaxing his jaw and trying to take the rest of the other's length. Jaehyun is grasping a handful of Taeyong's hair, eyes never leaving Taeyong's face.  
  
"You look so good like this. How many cocks have you tasted before?" Jaehyun teases and Taeyong feels the tip touch the back of his throat so he breathes through his nose and tries to relax again before swallowing and then Jaehyun is cursing, Jaehyun is tugging harder on Taeyong's hair because it feels _so damn good._  
  
"Do it again, Tae. Suck me real good, come on." Jaehyun has his eyes close now, enjoying the feeling of Taeyong's warm mouth. It's so warm and wet inside and he already thinks it's the best he's ever had.  
  
Taeyong doesn't need to be told twice so he does what he's good at, he sucks like he hasn't had a good cock before, hasn't had a meal and he's so hungry, Taeyong is bobbing his head in a steady rhythm and his hand is stroking what he cannot reach for now, the other hand cupping and playing with the tight balls and he's sure Jaehyun loves it judging by the moans echoing in the office. He runs the tip of his tongue around the tip once again and sucks on it before sliding his mouth down and engulfing the whole length of Jaehyun's cock. He feels like choking but it feels so, so good, Jaehyun is shallowly thrusting in his mouth now and the burn in his throat hurts but turns him on at the same time. Jaehyun looks like he's feeling good, pleasured, and Taeyong mentally pats his back before he angles his head and lets Jaehyun's cock his the inside of his cheek. It's so erotic, seeing the outline of his cock on Taeyong's cheek and Jaehyun picks up his pace a little, making sure the intern isn't hurt and fucks the other's mouth a little harder.  
  
"Fuck, Taeyong. Can you not leave me? Can we do this again, mm?" Taeyong can't answer but he takes Jaehyun's cock like a champion, moaning wantonly while getting his mouth fucked. He continues to play with the other's balls and he feels it tighten, Jaehyun is nearing the edge and Taeyong lightly scratches his teeth against the CEO's cock before he feels a gush of cum fill his mouth, Jaehyun's head is thrown back and his cock is pulsating. Taeyong pulls away and coughs, some of the cum spilling down his chin and he wipes it with the back of his hand before licking them away too. Don't waste food, they say.  
  
"Does it feel good?" His throat burns a bit and Taeyong can't get up from his position because his knees are hurting and it's like his energy's drained out of him.  
  
Jaehyun doesn't talk for a minute or two before he tucks himself in and pulls up his pants. He gets up although unstable, and helps Taeyong to stand. "Are you okay? And yes, it felt amazing."  
  
Taeyong feels the blood rush in his cheeks and wipes the corner of his mouth. "You asked me something earlier. Like, if I can stay here."  
  
Jaehyun made the intern sit instead and he leans in, caging Taeyong. "I mean it. Once your internship is over, I'll hire you as my secretary. But only if you want."  
  
Taeyong stares into the other's eyes and then his lips. He really wants to taste those lips aside from his...well, he's done with it with a big fat check on his bucket list.  
  
"I'll think about it." Of course. Everything tastes a hundred times better after a good chase.  
  
Jaehyun grins and kisses Taeyong, a soft moan escaping him as he tastes himself in the younger's mouth.  
  
"Then I'll wait 'til you come to me."  
  
"Sure, boss."

 

xx

 


End file.
